


Trust Your Gut.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [7]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Trail of Blood, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim pushes open the door to his and Dimitri's bedroom, which the trail leads into, and the first thing to hit him is the overwhelming smell of copper. It's like he's shoved his nose into a handful of coins. He looks around the room from where he stands in the doorway, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. If there was a burglar that had come in here, then they sucked ass and should probably look for an actual job.Hell,he thinks, walking a little further into the room,I could do a better job at robbing our place than this amateur.He goes to the far side of the bed, checking the drawers and nightstand for anything that could have been stolen or misplaced. Still nothing. Then who could...?Jim's thoughts are interrupted by a groan coming from the other side of the bed, and he rushes over. His heart stops and plunges into his stomach as he takes in the grisly sight in front of him.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Trust Your Gut.

Jim doesn't suspect anything is out of the ordinary when he enters his and Dimitri's new home. It's not very big, and anyone who drove by would probably think that it was just an average house, but this was their very first home, so to Jim and his new husband, it was just perfect. In fact, they feel as if they'd lived in this house forever, settling down surprisingly easily from Day One. There wasn't that much in terms of furniture and décor, and the walls needed some new paint, but that was about all that needed adjusting.

His mom had been nervous about him moving out, but he knew that that was because he was "leaving the nest", as the expression goes. Of course she was worried about him. He'd had to constantly reassure her as moving day approached that he'd still come and visit often, and she could call him whenever she wanted or needed to.

As he starts to prep dinner, Jim finds it odd that Dimitri didn't hear him come in, but he figures the other is just resting after the long day of unpacking the rest of their stuff. God knows he's still exhausted from lugging boxes of stuff to open later that weekend up to the attic. He's going to be sleeping very well tonight, he just knows it.

After a while, he starts getting an odd feeling in his gut. He just knows something's not right. Jim puts the stuff away--he'll make it tomorrow night--and goes into the hallway... and that's when he sees it. He stares at it for a couple minutes before realizing that it's... blood.

The crimson staining the hardwood floor, still freshly dark, makes a path to the bedroom. He begins to follow it, anxious and terrified of what could be at the end of this ominous, sinister trail. Whatever it is, it isn't good. Could a burglar have come in, been startled by Dimitri's presence, and attacked him? He hopes that that's not the case.

Jim pushes open the door to his and Dimitri's bedroom, which the trail leads into, and the first thing to hit him is the overwhelming smell of copper. It's like he's shoved his nose into a handful of coins. He looks around the room from where he stands in the doorway, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. If there was a burglar that had come in here, then they sucked ass and should probably look for an actual job.

 _Hell,_ he thinks, walking a little further into the room, _I could do a better job at robbing our place than this amateur._

He goes to the far side of the bed, checking the drawers and nightstand for anything that could have been stolen or misplaced. Still nothing. Then who could...?

Jim's thoughts are interrupted by a groan coming from the other side of the bed, and he rushes over. His heart stops and plunges into his stomach as he takes in the grisly sight in front of him.

Dimitri is curled in on himself, right hand covering a large gaping wound on his left side. He finally notices Jim and looks up, pleading silently with him to help.

It takes all of Jim's strength not to burst into tears at his husband's condition, wanting to ask what happened, but knowing that Dimitri needs to get to the hospital as fast as he can. He goes into the living room, grabbing the cordless phone from its spot on the cradle, and immediately dials for an ambulance.

* * *

The ambulance arrives at the house in record time, and Dimitri is placed onto a stretcher and rolled into the back. Jim demands that he ride with his husband on the way to the hospital, and the paramedics finally agree after a few minutes of arguing about safety.

Jim holds Dimitri's hand throughout the ride, and he runs alongside the gurney when his partner is taken into the emergency ward of the hospital. Dimitri finally explains what had happened, and the nurses in his care stitch him up quickly and easily. He's able to go home right after with the only instruction being to carefully wash around that area and to come back to the hospital so they could remove the stitches in two weeks.

They go home and have a late dinner, and then turn in for the night, with Jim providing plenty of snuggles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, never thought I'd get more than three prompts done, let alone seven. It's been so exciting writing these prompts for others to enjoy!
> 
> Also, to the readers who always give me kudos on my fics, thank you so much, it means a whole lot! I'm glad you guys are enjoying what I'm putting out.


End file.
